vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harp Note
|-|Sonia= |-|Harp Note= Summary Sonia Strumm is a famous pop star in the year 22XX who already has legions of fans at an early age. Unbeknownst to them, she is an injured soul who composes songs for her mother, who passed away from a terminal illness. She was also exploited by her manager, who constantly made her go on tours and gave her no time to make friends. One day she decided she had enough and ran away, eventually running into Geo Stelar who hid her from the manager. The two quickly bonded over their similar backstories and became fast friends. However, Lyra, an FM-ian assigned to recapture Omega-Xis and the Andromeda Key, preyed on Sonia's loneliness and pressure from her manager to force an EM Wave Change and becomes Harp Note, terrorizing the denizens of Echo Ridge until stopped by Mega Man. Facing deletion, Lyra decided that she was tired of being bossed around and became Sonia's partner instead, making Harp Note a hero and a sensation all her own. Powers And Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Sonia Strumm/Skye, Harp Note/Lyra Note Origin: Mega Man Star Force Gender: Female Age: 11-12 (Same age group as Geo) Classification: Human, Student, Pop Star, EM Wave Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Sound Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Can Ignore Intangibility, Thread Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Is able to perceive the entire EM Spectrum and has Enhanced Hearing, Can induce status ailments with different sounds such as paralysis and freezing, Teleportation, Immunity to Hypnosis, Various additional powers via Battle Cards Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to, if somewhat weaker than, Geo Stelar. Has knocked him unconscious on occasion) Speed: Massively FTL+ (On par with Geo who ran from Sagittarius A* in 5-10 minutes, at least 2.6 billion C) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (On par with Geo, who caught a falling tram), likely much higher (Has tangled with numerous powerful EM Beings as well as Mega Man himself) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Comparable to, but somewhat weaker than Geo) Durability: Solar System level (Should be comparable to Geo, has fought alongside him and against him at several points during the series) Stamina: Very high, can fight on par with Geo and has only been defeated by foes as powerful as Geo, Hollow, and Rogue. Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with projectiles. (Other EM Beings have fought across interstellar distances) Standard Equipment: *'Battle Cards:' The EM analogue to Battle Network's Battle Chips, they allow Harp Note to utilize various additional weapons such as swords, vulcans, and hammers to supplement her arsenal. However, her collection is not as diverse as Mega Man's and she does not use them nearly as often. *'Equalizer Ring:' An armband that adjusts the guitar and amplifier's volume and equalization settings. The device possesses a vast number of preprogrammed settings to adapt itself to a variety of situations. *'Humming - Heart Transducer:' A pulse converter that can convert her singing into powerful shockwaves that vary based on the type of song. *'Featuring Lyra Guitar:' Harp Note's primary medium for her sound attacks and can use the strings to attack and bind enemies. *'Lyra Mic:' A microphone attached to her guitar that analyzes and nullifies ambient noise so that only Harp Note and her allies can be heard. Intelligence: Harp Note is a skilled combatant who fought alongside and against Mega Man on numerous occasions, managing to give him a hard time in each of their fights. While she's a hero through and through, she won't hesitate to use any tactic that won't put innocents or allies in the line of fire, including using the terrain to her advantage and binding targets with her wires before attacking them while they're helpless. In addition, she's willing to make hard decisions that Mega Man won't, knocking him out so that she could continue her double agent operation and attacking Queen Ophiucus even though Luna would be caught in the crossfire. Weaknesses: Harp Note is vulnerable to extremely dense EM Radiation, weakening her over time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frequency Change:' Harp Note changes her frequency to teleport to a desired location. She can also make it flux in order to render herself invisible to those who are not able to perceive the entire EM Spectrum. *'Shock Note:' Harp Note summons two amplifiers and fires electrically charged sound waves in the form of musical notes that paralyzes foes on contact. *'Machine Gun String:' Harp Note fires the strings from her guitar at her opponent, binding them completely and paralyzing them with electricity as she sends pulverizing shockwaves by strumming the now taut. *'Pulse Song:' Harp Note fires off a massive heart-shaped shockwave that's difficult to dodge and can pierce intangibility. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Capcom Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Thread Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Idols